Chi-Chi's Choice
by RedHunter87
Summary: After Goku leaves with Uub, Chi-Chi decides she wants a divorce. But can our hero change her mind? Or will DBZ's favorite couple finally call it quits? Find out by reading! Co-Written by XOXOserenityXOXO
1. Chapter 1- The Final Straw

**Chi-Chi's Choice **

**Chapter 1- The Final Straw**

_A/N: Hi welcome to the first chapter of our story. This story came about because __XOXOserenityXOXO asked me in PM if I wanted to help her explore a story idea that she has had in her mind for a while now. She explained what she had in mind, and while its not what I normally write, it sounded like a fun idea so I agreed. This won't be a massive story, maybe 10-15 chapters, but its going to be a fun ride. We encourage you to review, and we will strive to answer those reviews at the end of our next chapter._

* * *

It has been ten years since Kid Buu was defeated and peace had finally been restored back to Earth. These have been the most blissful ten years of Chi-Chi's life for she finally has her loving, yet careless husband back and the Son family had been reunited after seven long painful years apart. Goku was settled down, and not running off every five minutes to go save the world or to go train,he was around and paying attention to Chi-Chi and their kids. Gohan had finished school, and got his PhD. He had settled down, had a pretty wife of his own and even gave the Son family its first grandchild; 4 year old Pan. Goten was finishing high school and dating a lovely girl.

The Sons and Briefs gathered together for yet another World Martial Arts Tournament. Chi-Chi again willingly let her family join the event, needing the zeni that winning brought and not knowing that this would be the very day that Goku would leave her again…

First off was the Jr division, and both families cheered four year old Pan on as she became the youngest winner in Jr division history.

Several hours into the tournament and it was Goku vs Uub.

Unknown to anyone Goku had spotted Uub's energy and linked it with the energy of his old foe Kid Buu. After launching the Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu, Goku had wished that he would come back again someday in a better form, and here was the result of that wish. This 10 year old, village boy.

Goku knew that to get a proper fight out of this he had to rile the boy up, get him to tap into the core of his powers out of anger.

"I didn't know they allowed people so ugly to complete in the Tournament."

Uub was confused, he thought they were fighting not insulting each other. And he wasn't ugly either.

"Of course, its not a shock, given how fat and ugly your mother is" Goku went on.

"My mother isn't fat and shes not ugly!" Uub yelled charging across the ring at Goku. Thus the fight was on.

Finally the hilarious, yet intense fight between Goku and the small village boy came to an end resulting in Uub landing outside the ring, due to there not being a ring for him to land in anymore.

"Well Uub, I see you don't know how to fly yet, well that's too bad because its quite simple. You can learn in about an hour", Goku commented to the small boy.

Uub looked down at his bare feet and blushed feeling embarrassed for his lack of skills.  
"I'm sorry for insulting you earlier, I just wanted to see your true power", Goku continued.

"You're a great fighter Uub, but you need to learn how to control you energy. I guess you don't know how do you?"

Uub looked up at Goku and nodded his head no.

At this, Goku started thinking to himself. Then he finally came to a decision. "You need a master who can teach you these kind of things. How about I be that master?"

Uub began to tear up with joy and he accepted Goku's offer but then a thought hit him.

"Um Goku sir, I live in a poor village and I work with my father, I would not have time to train"

"Well Mr. Satan over there can sponsor you, he has more money than he has hair", Goku said cheerfully

"Aw thanks!" said Uub.

Then Goku flow over to his family to tell them the news.

"Goku where are you going?!" Chi-Chi said with tears in her eyes. Why? Why was he leaving again after all this time. Why was Goku choosing this boy that he hardly knew over his family?

"Aw don't worry Chi-Chi, I'm going to train Uub but I don't know when I'll be back", Goku said carelessly

"What!" Chi-Chi yelled. No please not this again! She just couldn't take it anymore. Why was he always running off on her? Couldn't he just stay put for once?

"Don't worry you guys I will be back when I get done, I hope you understand my decision"

Dad you can't just run off on us again. Its not cool!", yelled Gohan. As Goku smiled and flew off carrying Uub. Gohan suddenly had a flashback going back to the cell games.

* * *

Super saiyan two Gohan uppercut Cell, staggering him back back a few steps. Gohan then punched Cell so hard in the chest that the bio-android doubled over and spat up Android 18.

"Look its 18, shes still alive in there!" Krillin pointed out. As the fight shifted away from where 18 was laying Krillin went to get her.

"You little bastard! Your going to pay for that boy." Cell screamed out as his form shifted, losing his perfect form and shifting into his much weaker second form.

"Ha, any real fighter could beat you now freak." Vegeta said with a wide smile on his face. "Not so perfect anymore."

Gohan calmly kicked Cell in the face, sending him flying again.

When Cell got up he started to power up. His form expanded, bulking up like he was transforming into an ultra super saiyan.

"Come on Cell, you have to know that won't work against me. I am better then you in every way" Gohan taunted him. Truthfully he could have killed Cell at any point since he had ascended to super saiyan two, but he was enjoying tormenting Cell far too much to allow it to end so quickly or easily.

"If I can't win, then no one wins. Say goodbye to your planet." Cell started to expand, turning his body into a giant boulder like form. Gohan started to rush him before he could finish but Cell's laughter stopped him. "One touch that is all it will take, one touch, and I explode and take this planet with me."

The Z-Warriors looked on in horror as Cell laughed at them.

Gohan sunk to his knees, pounding the ground with his fist. No! It couldn't be. But it was. It was over, there was nothing he could do to save the planet. He had failed. Because he couldn't control himself or his urges now the entire planet was going to suffer. He should have listened to his father and finished Cell off when he had the chance.

"15 seconds left until I explode. Guess we will call this a draw" Cell cackled as waited to finish charging to explode.

Suddenly Goku appeared in front of Cell, touching Cell and touching two fingers to his forehead. "Goodbye Gohan. Tell Chi-Chi that I love her and that I wish there had been another way."

"Dad no!" Gohan protested.

"I am doing what I must to save the planet. Goodbye my son." With that Goku vanished taking Cell with him.

"NO FATHER! COME BACK!." Gohan fell flat to the ground his hair returning to black. His dad was gone, he could no longer sense his energy and it was all his fault. Once again he had failed his father.

* * *

Chi-Chi collapsed in Gohan's arms and cried her heart out. Gohan tried his best to comfort his hurting mother.

"Don't worry mom, dad will come back he always does", said Goten as he also tried to comfort his weeping mother.

But Gohan was not so understanding. He was angry at his father for abandoning his family AGAIN. It was bad enough that he had refused to come back after the Cell Games, but now he was pulling this crap again.

* * *

Hours later back at the Son residence. Chi-Chi was just drying off the last dish as she stood by the sink. After placing the last dish in its rightful place, she took another towel and dried her hands and made her way up stairs to their room.

Everyone had already left and now Chi-Chi had the house to herself. She had told Goten earlier that she wanted to be a alone for a while and that she would call him back home when she was ready. I don't want my youngest son to see me like this. Chi-Chi hated crying in front of children. She had always vowed that when times were tough to always be strong for them.

Chi-Chi sat on the bed and picked up the phone on her night stand and dialed the Brief residence.

"Brief Residence, Bulma speaking, how may I help you?"

"Bulma it's me", Chi-Chi said in a sad tone.

"Oh Chi-Chi! I heard the news, and I was just about to call you"

"Thanks for thinking about me Bulma,"

"Oh Chi-Chi I'm so sorry about Goku" Bulma said sympathetically to her friend. Even though she and Chi-Chi didn't always see things eye to eye, she did kind of feel bad for Chi-Chi especially considering the fact that Goku was always running off her. Bulma understand what it was like to have a saiyan as a husband. Vegeta was a little more reliable but still it felt as if he wasn't there at times. Emotionally that is.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Bulma, why is he always doing this to me?", Chi-Chi cried out again. Since she was a little girl, all she's ever wanted was to have a normal happy family where the husband goes to work and comes home and helps with the bills, not a husband who constantly runs off to fight every chance he gets. This is not what I had planned for my life. Chi-Chi ran her small hand through her still long silky dark hair. She now wears it in a pony tail at her neck instead of her usual bun.

"Chi-Chi please don't cry anymore, it's just the way Goku's always been, he doesn't mean anything bad by it, its just that he never really learned better", Bulma said as she tried to comfort Chi-Chi and defend one of her closest friends at the same. She understood where Chi-Chi was coming from but at the same time, understood what Goku was like.

"But I can't take it anymore Bulma!"

"Look Goku will be back, I know he will. He always comes back. When he comes back just try and talk to him about how you feel Chi-Chi"

"Bulma I wish it were that easy but Goku is not like you and me. He can't seem to process things and understand what it is that he is doing is wrong. He had the same issues always taking Gohan somewhere when he was little. It's like he's a kid or something who never learns from his mistakes. And I have had enough. I am through waiting around all the time, doing all the work, managing all the money, raising our children by myself. If hes going to leave me alone all the time then maybe I should just be alone."

"What do you mean Chi-Chi? Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Bulma was starting to panic as she listened to Chi-Chi rant. She knew very well that Goku was way wrong for leaving with Uub like that and that Chi-Chi was now extremely upset but she's still not going to leave him is she? That would be a rash and horrible choice in Bulma's eyes.

"I don't know yet Bulma, but what I do know is that Goku always seems to put his love for training and fighting before me and that just disturbs me more than anything."

There was a long pause as both women tried to figure out what to say next.

"I need time to think about this", Chi-Chi finally said. "Goodnight Bulma"

"Chi-Chi wait!"

"What is it Bulma?"

"I think that you believe you know what you're doing Chi-Chi, but just make sure your decision is the right one, Whatever you decide can affect your entire family. Be very sure before you take the "

"Thanks Bulma. Thanks for being there and letting me rant to you." Chi-Chi didn't add "unlike my ungrateful husband" but it was implied in her tone as she spoke to Bulma. "And thanks for the advice, I know you are just trying to help me. Night."

"No problem honey, always happy to help. Listen before you decide, just take a few days and think things through. Goodnight to you too."

And with that, both women hung up their phones and went to bed.

_A/N: Will Chi-Chi really leave Goku? Should she leave him? What can Goku say or do to save his marriage? Find out next time. _


	2. Chapter 2-Flashbacks

**Chi-Chi's Choice**

**Chapter 2- Flashbacks**

_A/N: Sorry for the errors in formatting, When this gets posted from open office, it decides its going to change random parts of it around, even though it doesn't look like that in the open office doc. _

* * *

One week ago, Goku left with the small village child, Uub. Since that time Chi-Chi has been doing some heavy duty thinking about her life and her marriage to Son Goku.

It was a Monday morning and Chi-Chi had the house to herself once again but Goten was a school and he would not be back for another few hours. She sat at the kitchen table alone as she thought long and hard about what to do about her marriage with Goku. She began remembering all the times Goku had left her alone for different reasons. There always seemed to be something else he had to do that didn't involve her, along with all the times that that he had put Gohan in danger when he was a small child. Take that time that with Raditz for example.

* * *

_"Gohan!, Gohan where are you", a young housewife yelled out her child's name as she walked outside her kitchen. Gohan has been missing for over thirty minutes and being the protective parent that she was, she was beginning to worry. "I hope that nothing's happened to my baby!" she said to the open air._

_Suddenly a young and handsome fighter came out of the woods with a larger then life log that he was carrying over his head with his strong and muscular arms._

_"Hey Chi-Chi! I think this should keep us heated for a whole month! Don't you think so Chi-Chi?", Goku asked cheerfully completely obviously to his wife's look or the the fact that their only child was missing. _

_"Goku I can't find Gohan anywhere!", Chi-Chi explained as she clasped her small hands together._

_"Don't worry Chi-Chi I'll find him", Goku said as he dropped the huge log on the soft grass. He then processed to call his faithful cloud nimbus._

_"NIMBUS!", Goku shouted and soon enough the bright yellow cloud came floating up to him. Goku hopped on the cloud and went to look for Gohan._

_"And don't stay out to late when you do find him. Dinner will be ready soon!" Chi-Chi called after Goku as she watched him take off into the distance. Why he planned to take Gohan to this reunion of sorts was beyond her. They hadn't come to visit him in over four years. Some friends those were. To honest, she thought that Goku could do better in that area but she still loved him nonetheless. She sighed and went back into the kitchen and processed to get start on dinner. _

_Later on the evening, Chi-Chi had learned from Master Roshi, Bulma and Krillin that a saiyan claiming to be Goku's older brother came and kidnapped Gohan and Goku and the evil green monster Piccolo went to rescue him but Goku had died in the process as a result of Piccolo's attack that also killed Raditz, Goku's brother. Since that clearly wasn't bad enough news, then they told her that Piccolo kidnapped Gohan in order to train him for two new saiyans arriving in one year that Raditz had informed them about before dying. So now her son was going to be in the hands of that monster for a year. _

* * *

From that day on Chi-Chi's perfect world that she had world so hard to have had been slowly destroyed. Goku was constantly running off on her. A single tear rolled down Chi-Chi's face as she remembered yet another time when Goku left her.

After a whole year of being dead and after the fight with the two saiyans Vegeta and Nappa. Goku was laid up in the hospital until a Senzu bean could be brought to him. But as soon as he got well he left yet again to help Gohan, Krillin and Bulma who were on Namek collecting the dragon balls to win back their friends who had been killed in battle.

The fact that he always valued his friends was one of the things that she loved about him. What she didn't love was that he didn't try and include her in these things. He just did them. There wasn't any reason that she couldn't have gone to Namek with him, after all Bulma was there and Chi-Chi wanted to help save Gohan as well.

"Why was I always last on his to do list? Why can't I come first for once? Of course I loved our only child, Gohan deeply but did he have to let Gohan go into space and with Bulma and Krillin?" Chi-Chi said aloud to herself. She slammed her hands on the kitchen table and stood up to go clean something so she could try to calm herself down but then another wave of painful memories hit her full force, staggering her and causing her to have to grab the kitchen table to steady herself.

* * *

_It was a little over a year since of the events of Frieza and Bulma and the others stood at the Lookout at they gathered around Shenron the eternal dragon. The dragon was able to bring back Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chotzu but dragon said he could not bring back Goku.__  
__"That wish cannot be granted" boomed the eternal dragon. _

_Everyone gasped in shocked including Chi-Chi who was now on the verge of tears. "Well why not!" Chi-Chi cried out._

_"The one you call Goku cannot be wished back because he is not dead."_

"_Then we wish for him to be brought to Earth here on the Lookout", Bulma said thinking quickly._

"_I am unable to grant that wish as well. Goku does not want to be brought back at this point" the dragon told them. "Do you have another wish? My time is not unlimited." _

_Upon hearing this Chi-Chi finally let the water works out. How could he not want to be back?_

_"Maybe he doesn't want to come back because hes afraid of his wife", Olong commented sarcastically. _

_Seconds after hearing this a sword appeared in Chi-Chi's hand, pulled from Kami knows where. _

_Olong and the others backed away. Everyone had a healthy dose of fear of Chi-Chi when she was angry.  
_

Then when Goku finally returned after being in space for over a year. He said his ship crashed landed when he just barely made it off of Namek before it blow up. His ship landed on this planet called Yardark where he was nursed back to health and stranded for a whole year. Chi-Chi was finally able to have her husband back only to learn that he had to prepare for yet another fight with two androids that would be coming to terrorize the earth In just three years time. What really bothered Chi-Chi the most about this was that Goku wanted to take Gohan and train him so they ended up having this really big argument about it.

* * *

_"This time you have gone too far Goku. I don't want you teaching our son all of your bad habits! I won't stand for it. _

"_But Chi-Chi we need him to fight the Androids, you heard the story about everyone dying in three years. If we don't win we are all dead", Goku pleaded with her. _

_"This has got to stop, there is always going to be another reason that he can't study. Well I have had enough. I am not going to let you interfere with Gohan's studies anymore." She shoved a finger in his face as she spoke. "Do you want our son to grow up to be a barbarian without a brain, you know like his father is? Well do you? I am waiting." _

_Goku backed up from his wife's rage as he tried to reason with her about the importance of this upcoming battle. "No that's not true Chi-Chi, you know that's not what i want, but we need Gohan for this battle, its really important. _

_Chi-Chi stood across the living room with her arms crossed over her chest. Her nose was in the air._

_"It's only this one time, then he can spend the rest of his life with his nose in the books", Goku continued._

_"Yes mom, I will study really hard after this", Gohan joined inas he tried to back his father up but Chi-Chi shot him a look and he backed down. _

_Then Chi-Chi looked back at Goku and growled. "I don't want our only son growing up without an education like his father did", Chi-Chi continued to rant and then she put her face in her hands out of frustration._

_"Honestly Goku! All the pain and suffering I go through all because I want our son to have a good education!". _

_Gohan sighed and Goku ran his hands through his wild hair._

* * *

On top of that Goku was always pulling Gohan away from his studies to go and save the earth with him. It's a miracle he's not as dumb as Goku right now. In the end Goku and Chi-Chi had finally decided that Gohan would study as well as train for the androids. And was that the last time that Gohan had to go run off to save the world with Goku? No it wasn't. Despite what Goku had promised he once again put Gohan in danger against Cell, not to mention making Chi-Chi miss out on an entire year of his life so they could train in the HTC.

After Chi-Chi had finished cleaning the house she sat back down at the table.  
"I just know that he's just going to run off on me again and I just can't bare it if that happened again" Chi-Chi said aloud as she finally came to her decision.

"Kami knows how much I love him but I didn't know that things would turn out this way. I've made up my mind, I'm getting a divorce from Goku, I'll be better off without him and I'm sure he'll be much happier without me always holding him back", Chi-Chi said as she proceed up the stairs to their room to make an important call.

* * *

_A/N: Hello everyone, happy holidays. Hopefully everyone is enjoying the holidays. We might be able to get in one more update before the year is over, but that will depend on our free time. If you want us to try and squeeze in one more chapter, but sure to leave a lot of reviews. Reviews feed the fire of us as writers, and make us want to do faster updates for you. _

_My co-writer has a few things to say and I will post her comments below._

_We really appreciate those of you who showed interested in this story. I thought it'd be interesting to write a story where Chichi wants a divorce from Goku. It's totally understandable considering the fact that Goku's not a exactly the best husband material. I love Goku though, he's such a nice guy and funny too. We're see where this "divorce" takes Goku and Chichi. Please continue to read and review._

* * *

_Reviews_

_Q:Whoa! Please update soon! XD (SmileRen)_

**A: Done, hopefully you enjoy this chapter.**

**A: I am loving your enthusiasm SmileRen! Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

_Q: Ohhhh shit. I can't wait to read what happens next. I hope their marriage doesn't crash & burn. (MusicGirl34)_

**A: Wait no longer. If Goku wants to save their relationship, hes going to have to do some major reconsidering.**

**A: Me neither! But we'll see won't we. lol**

_Q: Goku do something! You have to save the family. (SkyFlame Vongola)_

**A: Well...he will have to do something for sure. The question will anything he says or does matter to Chi-Chi at this point? She feels fully justified in ending things, and rightfully so imo. Stick around to find out what happens next.**

**A: I totally agree with you on that one. Goku needs to get his butt in gear and save his marriage before its too late. **


	3. Chapter 3-The Phone Call

**Chi-Chi's Choice**

**Chapter 3-The Phone Call**

_Disclaimer: We own nothing. _

After she thought long and hard about her decision Chi-Chi had finally decided that she wanted a divorce from Goku. She went upstairs to the room that her and her soon to be Ex husband" shared. She sat down at the end of the bed and opened the draw and pulled out a thick yellow phone book.  
Chi-Chi looked up the number for the West City Court House and dialed the number. Chi-Chi sat and listened to the phone options.  
Good day, this is West City County Court House, Please listen to the list of options given to you and one of our associates will be happy to assist you.  
Dial 1 if you'd liked like to file a complaint  
Dial 2 if you'd liked to fill a request for bail  
Dial 3 if you'd like to file a request for a divorce decree  
Dial- and before the operated could list anymore options Chi-Chi had already dialed 3 and within moments a lady answered her call.  
"Good afternoon, this is Sandra May from the West City Country Court house, how may I assist you today?"  
"Yes ma'am, I am Chi-Chi Son and I would like request a divorce from my husband", Chi-Chi said firmly but she was still unsure about this._ Of course she had come to this final decision after thinking on it for hours but she suddenly felt strange about this. But after thinking about all the times Goku left her, especially now, she pushed those negative feelings aside and went on with her decision. She wasn't going to back down no matter what kind of feelings she still had for Goku._  
"Okay then, what is your Husband's name?" asked Ms. May  
"Goku Son ma'am", Chi-Chi replied  
"And when was the date of marriage Mrs. Son?", Ms. May asked as she wrote down more information for Chi-Chi's divorce decree.  
"It was 30 years ago almost from today."  
"Alright Mrs. Son, I will set up a date for you to come in and request your Divorce decree, you will be required to provide importation concerning your marriage and your divorce"  
"You may come in on Friday morning at 7am sharp, don't be late", Ms. May said sternly over the phone.  
"Yes ma'am, I'll be sure to be there on time", Chi-Chi said affirmatively  
"You're welcome Mrs. Son, just give me your email address and I will email you the list of documents you will need to provide for your divorce decree"  
"My email address is ", replied Chi-Chi.  
"And one more thing Mrs. Son, you're husband must be present for this date in order for this to work"  
Chi-Chi started to panic. _Dammit Goku, even getting a divorce from you is impossible because you're never here!,_ she thought frustratedly as she bit her fingernails  
"Ms. May, my husband may not be present at that date but the next time I see him, I will explain the situation to him and make sure he understands"  
"Mrs. Son, does your husband know that you want a divorce?", Ms. May asked, now becoming suspicious of the house wife. Chi-Chi again started to feel nervous. Of course she should have seen that coming.  
"No Ms. May, he doesn't know because I didn't bring the matter up with him mainly because he is not around much anymore, He is still alive if that's what you're wondering but he just comes and goes as he pleases", "it just doesn't seem like a real marriage to me", Chi-Chi bitterly stated.  
As the woman listened to Chi-Chi's speech, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Chi-Chi. Of course, she's heard many cases of divorces, but each one always was different.  
"I'm sorry to hear that Ma'am, tell you what, We will still give you the divorce decree and you will be required to sign the divorce papers if that's what you still want to do BUT I must stress this, the divorce will not be final until your husband can show up in court AND sign the divorce papers"  
"Yes I understand Ms. May", Chi-Chi said with anticipation.  
"And he must sign those papers for this to work, also you must realize that on average most divorces take a period of zero to six months to be final, so until those "months" are over, you are still technically married to Goku Son"  
"Is that understood, Mrs. Son"  
"Yes I understand Ms. May and thank so much for working with me despite my husband's absence"  
Chi-Chi twirled her index finger around the phone cord. _She was actually going to do this. Chi-Chi was actually getting a divorce from Goku Son, the man that she has been married to for almost30 years. She wanted to get this over and done with so that she wouldn't be hurt and neglected by Goku anymore._  
"You're welcome Mrs. Son and if you have any questions or concerns, please do not hesitate to call us back"  
"Also one more thing, Mrs. Son, within minutes you should receive an email regarding a list of documents that you will need to bring with you on Friday"  
"Yes, thank you so much Ms. May", replied Chi-Chi. And with that both women hanged up their phones.  
When Chi-Chi set down the phone, she let out a breathe that she had been holding in the entire phone conversation. _She finally did it and when she goes to court in just four days she will be in the process of divorcing her ungrateful and forgetful husband but she was concerned about how she would break this to her children Gohan and Goten. Chi-Chi knew that they wouldn't be happy about this especially Goten because he seemed to defend his father more these days. However, this was something that had to be done._  
"I guess I'll go prepare lunch for my two favorite saiyan's" Chi-Chi said as she left her room to go back down stairs to the kitchen. She knew that Goten would be back from school soon and he would be hungry which was to be expected.

* * *

Goten got home from school, putting his school jacket on the hook by the door. "Mom I am starving what is for lunch?" He came to a dead stop when he saw the tears on his mom's face. "Mom...whats going on? Did someone hurt you?" Goten started to scan the area for hostile Ki's._ It had been peaceful for 10 years since Kid Buu, but things never stayed peaceful on Earth. That is why he hadn't totally given up his training, he had at least mastered super saiyan and was confident that he could go SSJ2 if given the right reason. _

Chi-Chi had wanted to wait until both boys were here but she had to tell someone and might as well start with Goten. "Goten sit down, this won't be easy for you to hear."

Goten sat down, fear clear on his face. _Kami forbid that his mother had cancer or something like that. _

"I am ending things with your father. Its over." Chi-Chi slammed her fist down on the table as she spoke.

"Wait does this mean you are getting a divorce with dad?" Goten looked at his mother stunned. "How could you mom?"

"Hes gone too far this time, running off to train some kid he doesn't even know."

Gohan choose that moment to walk in the door. He noticed both his mom and brother at the table and also his brothers rising power level. "Goten calm down, you are going to damage the house with the power that you are outputting." He took a seat at the table. "Now tell me whats going on. I heard the end of that last statement. Mom, are you finally getting a divorce from dad?" Gohan was inclined to look at this in a more positive way then his brother. After all, if he pulled the shit with Videl that Goku pulled with Chi-Chi, then Videl would cut his balls off, then divorce him. To Gohan this was a long time coming.

Chi-Chi was happy that at least one of her sons was taking this correctly. "Yes Gohan I am getting a divorce."

"Does dad even know? Your doing this behind his back. " Goten objected."

"If dad was here, he would know, the problem is hes never here. Remember he decided to stay dead rather than raise you for 7 years, I had to help mom raise you while I went to school." Gohan reminded his brother.

Gohan and Goten were close, closer then their age gap would normally allow in a family, but on this they clearly disagreed.

"How long have you known Gohan?" his brother asked him.

"I just found out now, but I have suspected for a while why?"

"You could have at least gone and warned dad, which I am going to go do now." Goten got up and stormed out of the house, his white aura flaring as he got ready to fly off.

"Goten wait!", Gohan said as he started to go stop his brother from leaving.

"No, let him go, hes got to do what he feels like he has to, just like I do", Chi-Chi told Gohan.

* * *

_A/N: T__hank you guys so very much for reading chapter 2! RedHunter87 and myself really appreciate your reviews and enthusiasm for our story. We're both working really hard and we hope that you'll enjoy what we have planned for the next few chapters. Have a great New Year's! _

* * *

_Reviews_

SkyFlame Vongolachapter 2 .Dec 20

I'm interested in what Goku thinks about this, I mean the show never gave him a way to justify his actions.  
Do anything even write about how Goku wants the Earth to have another hero after he dies.

**A: Don't worry, we're going to bring Goku back into picture real soon. You're right about that. He does need to do something to save his marriage. To answer your other question, I would assume that, that's where Uub come into the picture. It's even noted in that episode where Goku finished his match with Uub in the tournament. He wanted to train Uub that earth would have another hero if anything were to happen to him. He even said this himself. Goku knew that he wouldn't be around forever.**

**A: We will give Goku his chances to justify his actions, don't worry. If that will work or not, well that remains to be seen. Although Goku wouldn't be around for ever, Goten and Trunks and even Gohan were around, and I never understood why he couldn't leave it in their hands.**

LILFOC chapter 2 .Dec 20

I can't really blame Chi Chi here!  
I feel so sorry for her... she gets such backlash when she is pretty justified for the most part  
also the part with Goku not coming back after Namek...he could have been wished back to earth but he refused to learn a technique.  
This reveals his priorities and is not quite excusable (it did help save the world though)

**A: You're right about Chichi but that instant transmission thing really helped save the earth, well sort of. His priorities maybe be a little screwed up but I don't think Goku means any harm.**

**A: I also don't think he means any harm but he should have come home as soon as he learned IT. **

Kamikazegirl66 chapter 1 .Dec 20

While no one can blame Chi-Chi for feeling abandoned at times. She's needs to realize that without Goku saving the Earth on numerous occasions,she and Gohan might have ceased to exist entirely.

I wonder if Gohan would have got an education and became a scholar in Other World?

**A: This is true, but it doesn't excuse all his actions, staying dead after the Cell Games for example. No reason for him to do that at all. He just wanted to train in Other World and not worry about his family. **

Marorin5 chapter 2 .Dec 20

Nice, guys! Son Goku, you better get your gear movin' and save your marriage before it's too late! I do feel bad for Chi-Chi, feeling alone and all. It must've been horrible, especially since her son was dragged into the fights, too. But, sometimes I think she should see the world through Goku's eyes, and Goku should see the world through Chi-Chi's eyes. Then they'd understand each other better. Goku would see how lonely Chi-Chi feels and how much he's hurt her... He'd feel upset and guilty, that's for sure. Sometimes I can't help but think the reasons Goku is like that and leaves his family are:  
1) His Saiyan heritage; because Saiyans - as we all know - are not as "emotional" as humans. Examples of this are Bardock who didn't give a damn about his sons and Vegeta who - although changed a bit after Buu - could care less about Bulma and Trunks and only cared about training and defeating Kakarot. Besides, there is the Saiyan's need for fighting. It's not a want, it is a NEED. They NEED to fight. It's like they cannot live without a fight. With or without family, they need to train and fight simply because it is in their blood. Saiyans are somewhat "fighting machines" and Goku's no exeption. I think he loved his family and Chi-Chi, but his need for fighting got in the way.  
2) The way he was raised; because he - basically - raised himself. He was alone since childhood. He doesn't seem to mind to be alone, as he was raised like that. So, maybe, when he is away from his family, he does not feel as lonely as Chi-Chi feels.  
3) How fast time passes for him; for him, time goes really fast. For him, 5 years is nothing. He may believe he wasn't away that long while he's actually been away for months/years.  
4) The enemies that come to Earth; because if he didn't fight 'em and beat 'em, who will? It's just like he said in "Wrath of the Dragon" when he was going to fight Hirudegarn; "If I don't, who will?!" He's the strongest fighter the Earth has to offer and the only one who can stand up against it and fight it. Imagine if he didn't go to fight and stayed with Chi-Chi and his family... results; they're all dead. He fights in order to keep the world peaceful and his family safe. But the price was to be away from his family. That's why he decided to stay dead, to keep everyone safe. Everyone talks about how Chi-Chi must feel lonely, raising Gohan and Goten and all. She must've felt awful. But, no one thinks about how Goku felt. I'm sure he missed them dearly, even though for him time passes flying and he was raised alone I'm sure he missed them too. In the manga he says the only thing that makes him sad is that he'll be physically seperated from Chi-Chi and Gohan or something like that.  
I thought Gohan would understand his father, but it seems not. He has all right to be angry at him though. It must hurt to see your father just go leave them like that. But seriously, I always considered Goku and Gohan's bond as one of the strongest father/son bonds in Dragon Ball Z. I always think that despite the pain Gohan understood why Goku did what he did. But now he has a family, he may believe that leaving them would be wrong. But, I think that if something suddenly came to attack Earth, Gohan would go to fight, leaving his family behind to keep them safe, and then he'd understand his father 100%. I'd like to know what will he, Goten, Pan and everyone else will have to say about this so called "divorse". I don't think they'll like it...  
I never really liked DBZ's ending, but I understand Toriyama was kinda in a rush to finish, so yeah... Besides, it was nice to see Goku evolve from a naïve fighter to a wise teacher. I think tht besides wanting to have a one on one match against Uub, Goku wants to train him simply because Goku will not be there always to save Earth so he needs a sucesor. And who's better tan Buu's reincarnation?  
But anyways! I really wanna know how Goku will go save their marriage! 'Cause he's better do something! G/CC is my favorite couple of DBZ, they rock! I don't want 'em to get a stupid divorse! C'mon, Goku, go do something! It won't be easy considering how stubborn Chi-Chi is...  
Woah, now that I re-read my review I can say I've written a whole testament, huh? Guess I got carried away, hee hee *does Son grin* Hopefully, you'll be able to update soon! I can't wait to see what'll happen next! Good luck, guys! :)

**A: Y****es I couldn't agree with you more. They both need too look at things from the other's perspective. I also feel bad for Chi-Chi even though I like to bash on her a lot. But it's kind of funny because we're bashing on Goku in this story. Weird huh?**

**A: They both need to understand each other true, but Chi-Chi has given so much for so long, and really she keeps being the one asked to compromise over and over again. In only a few cases has she got what she wanted (Gohan becoming a Dr instead of a fighter). As for the rest...**

**1.I sort of agree with you, on the need for fighting, but I disagree that they don't, or at least Goku doesn't care about his family, he cares he just doesn't understand why its bad to leave for long stretches of time to go fight. Even Vegeta comes to care for his family, although he doesn't like to admit it very much. Vegeta really mellows out in GT, even though that is non canon. In the Battle of the God's movie which is canon, Vegeta attacks a much more powerful foe to defend Bulma's honor, that is caring for sure.**

**2. This I agree with, though raising himself might have been a much bigger factor then the not feeling alone.**

**3. How do we know that time passes any faster for him then for humans?**

**4. Gohan once he got his mystic power up was stronger then SSJ3 Goku, the strongest Z-Fighter, and could have crushed Kid Buu had been on that planet. It wouldn't even have been a contest. Also our reasoning on Gohan not siding with his father is that now that he has his own family he sees how crappy it would be to keep running off on them like that and he sees his fathers actions in a new light. We will hear from Goku and see more of his side of the story very soon I promise. And that is really all I can say with spoiling what is to come. You will just have to keep reading. **

Haaruuhiichapter 2 .Dec 26

it's always sad for me to read this kind of stories, poor babies. Chi-chi has gone through a lot of things, I wonder what will Goku say when he gets back. Or how will Chi-chi tell him the news. Looking forward to read more.

**A: Like all good divorces, Goku is going to find out via third party :P**

**A: Aww I agree with you too. It is sad and yes chichi's had a tough life. I'm also curious about what Goku's reaction be and how Chi-Chi will tell him the bad news But I guess you'll have to find out more by reading our next chapters. stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4-Reunions

**Chi-Chi's Choice**

**Chapter 4-Reunions**

Ever since the day that Chi-Chi confronted Gohan and Goten about her decision to divorce their father, things have been pretty intense around the Son house, Mainly between Chi-Chi and Goten since they're the only ones living in the household. Goten was pretty upset about Chi-Chi's reasons, I mean he's only known Goku for about ten years of his life an all the sudden his mother wants to divorce him, and take him out of his life again. It just wasn't fair and it didn't seem right in his eyes even though Chi-Chi tried explaining to both him and Gohan her reasons for wanting the divorce.

However Goten was still pissed and Chi-Chi told him that he is not a child anymore and that he is old enough to understand why. _But maybe it was that same "block-headed" cluelessness that runs in the Son family OR at least one part of the Son family; he must get it from his father, Chi-Chi thought._

Despite how miserable and intense things were in the Son house, the week somehow managed to fly by. It was finally Friday, the day that was both dreaded and anticipated in the Son house. Of course it was clearly obvious which parties were anticipating and dreading this "faithful" day that would change the rest of their lives.

"Mom you don't have to do it! Can't you just talk to him and try to work things out" Goten begged his mother for what would be the thousandth time that week. Now the reason why Goten was up so early on this particular day was not because he had to go to school, but because he was trying to stop his "stubborn" mother from making the biggest mistake of their lives. Since their "talk" on the Monday Goten and Chi-Chi haven been arguing nonstop about this "divorce" crap as Goten put it.

"Goten! I've already told you and Gohan, and my decision is final", Chi-Chi yelled out of frustration with her youngest son as she placed yet another plate of good on the table for him. She knew very well why Goten was up so early today and it was to stop her but since he was up, he might as well eat breakfast now...

"FINAL! How can you possibly make a decision like that without even discussing it with dad first! WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Goten shouted at his mother as he slammed his fists on the kitchen table causing the plates to clatter and the table to form a small crack from the impact.

That was it for Chi-Chi, she had it with Goten attitude towards her since telling them about her decision. For Dende's sake, he didn't even know the half of it and she had tried so hard to explain it to him but he just doesn't get it and probably never will. "GOTEN SON! You will do well to watch your tongue around me mister! You will never ever to speak to me like that again! What in Dende's name has happened to you since your father's been gone!?"

Goten stood there as he listened to his mother's ranting. His whole body was trembling with fury with as his fists shook at his sides. He had to use all his will power to keep himself from throwing the table across the kitchen.

"Now unless you want your breakfast to get cold EAT! Or march your butt upstairs now! You pick! , Chi-Chi snarled at him.

Goten looked down at the food on the table and thought for minute. Instead of doing either of the choices giving to him, he simply left the table and flew out of the kitchen window.

"WHAT! You get back here right now young man! I'm not through with you yet!", Chi-Chi yelled. She ran to the kitchen window as she continued to call after him. "GOTEN! GOTEN! GOTEN COME BACK! I know you lov-'', Chi-Chi called after him through the kitchen window but alas it was too late. Goten was already out of sight. She sunk down to her knees and sobbed. _Dammit Goku! This is your entire entire fault, because of your careless attitude towards me and your father, Goten has finally run off on me too. But Chi-Chi knew very well that it wasn't all true. Goten was only upset about the divorce, it had to be the only reason he just up and left like that. She figured he just needed time to adjust to the change_.

* * *

After their little spat, Chi-Chi was really upset and not just with Goku with her youngest son now. She was also worried about how Goten was taking this. So she took a few minutes to cry and let out her emotions out before going to the courthouse. She couldn't just walk in there an emotional wreck; no matter how upset and stressed she was feeling.

* * *

The courthouse loomed large as Chi-Chi approached it, it was one of the largest buildings in West City set up to handle all manner of cases not only for West City, but for every city in all of Region 28. The only building group that was larger was Capsule Corp. Ten massive Roman style pillars stood at the top of the marble steps, five on each side of the doorway. Although they no longer had a function, they were left in the building design because they had been at courthouses all throughout history. They were referred to as the pillars of justice. The entire building was painted an off white color, making it stand out because of its lack of color in an otherwise vibrant city. Again this was done because, it was done that way in history.

Chi-Chi took the steps slowly, each step closer adding more weight on her chest. _She didn't really want to be here, but at the same time she didn't feel like she had a choice. It was time to send Goku a message that he would understand and take notice of._

When Chi-Chi finally reached the double doors, she grabbed the handle pulled the door open and walked inside. Inside near the entrance were two police office guarding the doors, they both looked like they were in their late thirties.

"What are you here for today ma'am?" questioned one of the officers. His name was Officer Sam Buckley. He had dark brown and gray and he wore a dark blue uniform.

"Hello Officer, I'm here to request a divorce decree" Chi-Chi answered nervously.

"Down the hall to the left ma'am", the other Officer instructed her. His name was Raymond Robinson and he had curly black hair with green eyes.

"Thank you so much", Chi-Chi replied gratefully and proceeded down the hall. To the left was a large wooden door mark "Mrs. Watson" in Golden letter. Chi-Chi took a deep break and opened the door.

In the office was a lady with blonde hair pulled up in bun and she was wearing a black dress suit. Upon hearing the door of her office open she looked up from her computer and greeted Chi-Chi. "Hello Mrs. Son! We were expecting you this morning!", the lady replied in a cherry tone. "I heard from Mrs. Karen that you were requesting a decree".

"Yes! Hi and nice to meet you, I want a divorce from my husband, Goku Son", Chi-Chi replied as she took a suit in front of the brown wooden desk.

"Okay, may I see your forms?", Mrs. Watson asked as she extended her hand.

"Yes ma'am", Chi-Chi handed the forms to her. After looking for Chi-Chi's data for about fifteen minutes, Mrs. Watson said, "Okay so we're about ready to give you divorce from Goku Son however, we still need him to show here up to the Courthouse with you and as I am sure Mrs. Karen explained to you over the phone on Monday, your divorce will not be final even after the papers are signed until six months after the time both of you have signed. We find that couples often change their minds within that span. If you do change your mind, simply come back here and we will remove the divorce, allowing you to stay married. She grabbed the papers from the printer. "And here is your divorce decree", she said as she handed the papers to Chi-Chi.

"Thank you ma'am", Chi-Chi said as she looked of the form.  
"Just sign right on the dotted lines and your husband will sign here. "When you get in touch with Goku, you must get him to sign the paper before we can schedule your first court hearing regarding your divorce. There you both will be ask to explain the reasons why or why you don't want this divorce okay, and how your personal items will be split will be decided, along with early talks about the fate of any minor children you might have together.

"Both of our boys are adults, so that won't be an issue."

She smiled in response to that. "That will make things a lot easier and a lot less messy. Do you understand all of the steps in this process Mrs. Son?" , the blonde haired lady asked.

"Yes I understand"  
"Good, then we will hopefully see you and Goku back here soon"

"Yes he will be here, I'll make sure he will" Chi-Chi affirmed

* * *

Meanwhile miles away Goten flew for miles and miles not caring where he was going or where he was heading to. All he wanted to do was to get away from that horrible place where it started. He finally can to a stop at a large lake and landed.  
He collapsed on his knees as he continued to weep. Why was he mother doing this to him? To them? To his father? Didn't she love his father? Or was that even enough anymore?  
He finally sat on a nearby tree stump as he thought on what to do about his family. The family that was falling apart. But was it really his father's fault? is Goku's priorities really that screwed up like his mother had said? Or is she exaggerating?  
"God dammit!" Goten shouted to no one in particular as he ran his hands through his thick jet black hair that he and Gohan inherited from their father and closed his eyes shut. "Father I wish you were here"

* * *

_Ten years ago at the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament_

___No one could believe it! Goku was back!__  
__Their friend, Father, husband and earth's mightiest savior was actually back and in the flesh. Well of course they knew that Goku would come back for this occasion because Baba had told them so but they couldn't believe that it's real.__  
__After Goku had finished greeting his friends, he walked up to his family.__  
__Oh sweetheart! I've missed you!,Chi-Chi exclaimed as she placed her hand on her heart. Little Goten stood hiding behind his mother's leg. He had never seen this man before and was very nervous to finally meet his father, who his mom and big brother talked about all the time. Is this the man that everyone has been talking about?_

_"I've missed you Chi-Chi" Goku replied stepping towards her. Then suddenly, something caught his eye. He looked down behind Chi-Chi's leg and saw a smile boy; an exact replica of himself to be exact. And Goku knew right then and there that this child was his son, the son that he never knew.__  
__Upon being noticed by Goku, little Goten hid behind Chi-Chi's leg a little scared of this "man "standing before his mommy.__  
__"Goten it's okay", Chi-Chi reassured him__  
__"Hey I think there's a little me hiding behind your leg Chi-Chi", Goku said as he pointed to the small child.__  
__Little Goten looked up at the tall Man before him. He was still a little scare but he came out from behind his mother's leg and introduced himself.__  
__"I'm Goten"__  
__"and I'm Goku, hi" Goku said gently sensing Goten's uneasiness. Goten stood there for a moment absorbing the situation before him until it finally clicked in his mind that this man was his father.__  
__"Daddy!", little Goten ran until his father's arms. Goku swooped him up until his arms and instantly started playing with his second son.__  
__"I love you daddy!'', said Goten as she nuzzled his head into his father's chest.__  
__"I love you too son!", Goku said as he ruffled his hair._

* * *

Back in the present day Goten stood up off the grass and said "that's it! I'll just get dad, he'll know what to do. Father will work things out with mom and get her to stop this divorce crap and save our family. Dad always comes through when it counts." He focused for a quick second then flew off focusing in on his father's energy source. With hardly a thought he suppressed his power to hide the fact that he was coming. He knew if he flew in at anywhere approaching his real power that his dad would get worried that a new threat had appeared.

After about 20 minutes of flying he finally spotted Goku and Uub training and landed nearby. He waited until both of them took a break before approaching his dad. "Hey dad, we need to talk its important. This can't wait."

Goku looked over him with a puzzled look on his face. Not puzzled that he was there, since Goku had sensed his energy from a distance, but puzzled at how serious Goten sounded. The last time he had been this serious was when he got into a fight with his mom over his girlfriend. Chi-Chi hadn't thought that she was good enough for him. Goku had to step in and calm her down, reminding her how they had met and fallen for each other right away.

"Sure thing Goten, what's up?" Goku didn't believe the Earth was in danger, he hadn't sensed any new threats anyway. From the look on Goten's face something was seriously wrong...Kami forbid. Hopefully nobody was really ill or hurt beyond what Senzu bean could fix

"Not here dad", Goten said shooting a hard look at Uub. He headed off into the woods and Goku followed him.

"Alright Goten, spit it out. Whats wrong?" Goku didn't like the way things were shaping up already and it was clear that Goten had something to say that he didn't want to say. Goku knew that everyone was alive because he could sense their Ki.

Goten looked down at the ground, kicking at a rock before speaking. "Mom...mom wants a divorce. She went down to the courthouse today to file the papers", his voice got stronger as he went on. "I have been trying to get her to see reason, but you know mom is when she makes up her mind about something", he stopped when he saw that his dad was confused about what he was talking about. "A divorce dad...that means that she wants to end your relationship, she is kicking you out of the house. You won't be married anymore."

"I don't understand. Why would she want to do that? I provide for her, I keep her safe, I keep you and Gohan safe...when she wants to go to bed I...

"Dad please! I don't need to know those details", Goten said cutting him off before he could finish that thought. "You need to come with me so you can talk to mom. Shes got this crazy idea in her head that her life would be better off without you."

Goku nodded at his sons words. He wasn't sure what was going on with Chi-Chi but he intended to find out. "Let me tell Uub and then I will go with you."

A couple of minutes later Uub flew off and Goku turned back to Goten. "Alright lead the way. I can sense her Ki, but you seem to know exactly where she is."

They flew to the outskirts of West City and then Goten landed.

Goku looked at him with a puzzled look. "The courthouse isn't here, its deeper in the city, I know that much."

"Dad we can't just fly into the city, people will notice."

"Goten they have seen flying people before, its fine if they see us. Besides we can move so fast that we will just be a blur to them, if they even spot us at all. Come on, try and see if you can keep up with your old man!" With that Goku took off.

Goten followed and at the speed they were traveling it took only a few minutes for them to arrive outside the courthouse. They arrived just as Chi-Chi was getting ready to leave. "Mom wait up!, I brought dad here", Goten pleaded with her.

"You did? Good, now he can sign the papers."

"Chi-Chi whats wrong?" Goku asked his wife. "Why do you want to end our relationship?"

"Why Goku? Why? Even now you just don't get it", Chi-Chi said beginning one of her famous rants right outside the courthouse in the middle of West City. At this point she didn't care who saw or heard. "Lets see, just a couple of things. You are always finding a reason to leave me is one of them. You came back finally after being dead for 7 years, and we were fine for a while, but then you decide that you have to go off and train a child."

"Chi-Chi this is important, hes not just any child he's..."

"Save it for someone who cares Goku. You are putting a strange child over me and over your own children. You don't think that we miss you while your gone? You don't think that Goten doesn't need you, that I don't need you? That I don't miss you? I know you like to be alone sometimes Goku, but I am not like you, I can't keep waiting around all the time for you to decide you want to come home for a bit. I won't wait around you for you anymore more Goku. I would rather be alone then have to worry about when you are coming back all of the time", Chi-Chi had been steadily raising her voice the entire time and they were drawing quite a crowd outside of the courthouse. She advanced another step closer to Goku with each breath that she took, forcing him to back up till he was against the wall of the courthouse.

Goku quickly found himself pinned against the courthouse wall as Chi-Chi kept yelling in his face. He understood that Chi-Chi felt strongly about this by the passion and the volume in her voice. "Chi-Chi please just listen...no just hear me out. I would like a chance to explain myself please," staying calm was hard for Goku since his blood was pumping, but he knew that he couldn't get into a yelling match with her, those never ended well.

Goten decided that this would be a good moment to jump into the fray. "Mom, sometimes dad has to leave because he is saving the Earth. He has saved the Earth so many times, if it wasn't for him then we wouldn't be here for you to be mad at him in the first place."

Chi-Chi spun around to face Goten intending to yell at him, but her face softened when she saw the look on his face. He was just trying to keep his parents together, and she felt sorry for him, sorry that things had to be this way. She took a couple of deep breaths and forced herself to calm down. "Goten, honey I know what you are saying about him saving the Earth, and I am proud of him for doing that, just like I was proud of you and Gohan for fighting that evil Buu creature. You reached the same level of power that your dad had, which at your age was amazing. I wish he didn't have to fight, that you didn't have to fight or Gohan either, but I understand why its needed. I always have even though I hate every moment of it." A quick flash of anger passed her face, "but that doesn't excuse him not coming him for long stretches of time still. There was no reason for him to stay dead for 7 years after Gohan killed Cell."

"Mom he was trying to save the Earth by staying away from it."

While they were talking Goku made contact them with both of them and teleported everyone back to their house. "Can we all sit down please and talk this over?"

If it weren't for the seriousness of the situation Chi-Chi would have been amused by the fact that it was Goku who was trying to talk things out. Talking things out wasn't Goku's strong point by any means.

"Maybe that was his intent Goten", Chi-Chi said picking up the thread of the argument as if they were standing outside of the courthouse. "What happened is that you didn't know your father for 7 years, Gohan didn't know his father. Remember all the times you got mad at him for staying away?"

Goten nodded, he had been upset more then a few times about his father choosing to stay dead. For a little while had he had thought that his dad stayed dead because of him, that he wasn't making his dad proud. This had weighed heavily on him when he started to train for the 24th Martial Arts Tournament with Gohan. He remembered a chat that he had with his brother about it.

* * *

_Training in woods days before the 24th Martial Arts Tournament_

_Goten had just finished trying to hit his brother with rocks and they were resting. He got a serious expression on his face, which was unusual for the normally carefree half saiyan. Everyone thought that Goten took after his dad in all things including his brains, but that simply wasn't the case. He wasn't as smart as Gohan but he wasn't stupid either. "Big brother I have a question, a question about dad." _

_Gohan nodded. "Sure thing squirt, go ahead and ask it." _

"_Does he...stay dead because of me or because of us? Does he not want to see me?" _

_Gohan walked over and gave his brother a hug. "No! Listen to me Goten, dad is proud of you, proud of both of us, and he would be here if he could be. But hes doing the hard thing by staying away, hes saving the Earth. Its hard for you now, but I promise you will understand when you are older."_

* * *

"I used to think that mom, but a few things changed my mind. Deep down I knew that dad loved me, he had to do the way you and Gohan always talked about him." Goten sat down at the table. "I was so scared when you said that dad was coming back from the dead for a day to meet us and fight at the 24th World Martial Arts Tournament. I was worried that I couldn't measure up to what he expected of me. I hid behind your leg remember when I first saw him."

Goku and Chi-Chi exchanged a look, that had been such a cute moment, funny and sad at the same time. For a single moment they were once again on the same page. That moment passed quickly though as Goten kept talking.

"When I fought I wanted to win so badly, win so that dad would finally have a reason to be proud of me. But it wasn't like that at all, dad didn't care how I did. You cared more about my winning then he did. You and Bulma almost got into a fight in the stands. Dad took me aside and I never forgot what he told me."

* * *

_A/N: What did Goku tell Goten that was unforgettable? Will Goten be able to bring peace back to his parents? What does Goku want to say to Chi-Chi and will it matter at this point? Find out next time. _

_Thank you to everyone that has read and reviewed our story so far. Reviews feed our fires as writers and make us want to bring you faster and better chapters. Stay tuned for Chapter 5, coming soon. We got a lot of good comments on our last chapter and we love responding to them. We are glad that this story inspires such passion in our readers. _

* * *

_Reviews_

_Haaruuhii_

_So Goten is gonna search Goku and tell him the news. Whoa that would be interesting. I liked how you guys made Gohan act understanding with Chi-chi, I think you kept him in character._

**A: Thank you, we do our best to keep everyone in character.**

**A: Yeah I'm also looking forward to that encounter between Goten and Goku. I'm curious to see how Goku will react to the news and hearing it from Goten! How would you feel if you're son was telling you that your wife wants a divorce? And thank you so much, we did our best to keep Gohan in character.**

_SkyFlame Vongola_

_I don't know what to feel angry, disappointed, or understanding.  
I mean no one antagonizes Gohan, he's the main reason Goku sacrificed himself against Cell, yet he talks shit about the the fact that he raised Goten. Sure Goku decided not to return, but Gohan still takes a huge portion of the blame._

**A: Gohan was also a child at the time, and he had to fight this monster, with the fate of the entire planet resting on it and then he was beat up and toyed with until he snapped and he wanted to make Cell suffer like he had suffered. He was also drunk with power, its understandable that he didn't finish Cell when he had the chance. In my mind he carries no blame, you can't blame a child for that.**

**A: I totally get what you're saying but I hope you continue to read and review out story. There's a lot of drama to come so stay tuned.**

_Marorin5_

_Hiya! Nice chapter!_

I *really* think Chi-Chi's rushing on things... Usually, when you're going to have a divorce, both of them should agree on it. Here Goku doesn't even KNOW Chi-Chi wants a divorce and she already asked for it! Wanting one is something but calling and asking for it is a whole other thing! I mean, I know where she's coming from, but still! She should've talked to him about it, despite him being away. She could've sent Gohan or Goten to get him, or go on Nimbus. I'm glad Goten went to warn his father. He is not happy at all with the news, huh? I had expected that from Goten, actually. Considering how attached he became to his father when Goku was revived and all. I had hoped Gohan would also not like the fact Chi-Chi wants a divorse but it seems that's not it. I mean, I know Gohan has a family and all but it would be nice for him to try to understand his father's point of view. I've read stories where Gohan tries to make things right between his parents, instead of staying arms crossed and not doing anything as he is now. And as my history teacher says; one must have all points of view, from different persons and perspectives, before having a opinion of your own.

And about my points in my past review...  
1. You're right. But I didn't say Goku and Vegeta didn't care for their families. I just pointed out for Saiyans is more difficult to express emotions, and most of them don't even have feelings for their families, like Bardock (who didn't even know when his son was born) and Vegeta in the Androids Saga (who thought that fighting the androids was more important tan saving "that foolish woman and her blasted child"). I really think Goku loved his family, and - being raised on Earth - is not as cold as a Saiyan should be. But he does seem to be uncomfortable in showing public affection, and I figured out it was a Saiyan thing, 'cause Vegeta is also like that. I know Vegeta mellowed a lot in GT (he got a MOUSTACHE for goodness' sakes!) but as you said, GT is non canon (or at least I think it's not canon). I also know in Battle of Gods he attacks Bills for slapping Bulma (he even screams "My Bulma!" xD) and he also dances Bingo in order to prevent Earth to be destroyed (I laughed so hard... :P) but in Battle of Gods it was Bulma's birthday and were was he? Training. Same goes for Goku. Bulma even says it's something about Saiyans. They're just like that. Goku also stood up against oponents he had no chance on winning for the sake of his family and friends (Frieza, for example. Lord Bills too). Actually, in Battle of Gods, when he remembers the people that are counting on him to stop Bills the first person than comes into his mind is Chi-Chi, who is calling for him, and then everyone else including Gohan and Goten. Hint he loveees her! xD  
2. Yeah, you're right. But I think both of those factors have to do with Goku being that way.  
3. Well, in the end of DBZ he tells Bulma that they "saw each other not to long ago" and Bulma tells him "FIVE YEARS, GOKU!" Considering for him seeing someone five years ago is not too long ago I figured for Goku time goes by faster...  
4. Yeah, true. BUT Gohan doesn't like to fight that much and, as you said, he has a family of his own. Gohan thinks running off like Goku from his family is not right, then I guess he wouldn't want to go fight and leave his family alone just like his father did. Besides, he hadn't trained for the last years. Trunks and Goten didn't exactly train in the 10 years either, so they wouldn't be that much help. Pan is only a child who may want to be something else than a fighter when she grows up, and Bra doesn't even fight. The Earthlings are older and weaker so they're not very helpful. Vegeta, just like Goku, won't last forever. Piccolo may last longer but he alone can't fight a big threat, he'd need help. So, Goku is kinda right with that reasoning of needing someone to protect Earth, other than Gohan and the others. And Uub is perfect for the job, considering he is Buu's reincarnaition.

Yeah, I know Chi-Chi must've had a very rough time being married to Goku. But I think she was way too naïve. She believed than after Goku defeated Piccolo, there would be no threat to Earth. Goku and all his friends knew that was not the case. Sometimes I think she sould've expected more threats to Earth after Piccolo, and that Goku would go fight this bad guy - especially considering he was the boy who defeated Pilaf, the RR Army, King Piccolo, Piccolo Jr., etc. The fact evil guys came a lot and Goku went to fight them all maybe would not have been that much of a shock had she known things will never stay peaceful forever. It's kinda her fault believing her marriage with Goku would've been like those from the fairy tales. Even Goku tells Gohan to "tell his mother to forgive him, as he always did things his way without listening to her" when he sacrifices against Cell (in the latin america dub).

Ya know, I always thought that Goku went to train Uub, but instead of staying there in Uub's place like most people and GT (damn you, GT) say, I think he went home and then to Uub's place to train him. With that Instant Transmission of his, he can come visit to his house in no time. And I don't think it was monthly visits, or even weekly visits. I think he came back to his home every day. Nice routine, I mean wake up, eat breakfast, instant transmission yourself to Uub's place, train him, eat lunch, train him, instant transmission back home, dinner with family, go to bed. Makes sense, right? But I guess if Goku did that there wouldn't be any plot in this story huh? Too bad... xD

Also, I always blamed the fact Goku stayed dead, not to Goku himself but to Toriyama. I mean, what the hell? I know he wanted Gohan to be the main character and all. But I think Gohan could've perfectly been the main character with Goku being alive and well with his family, don'tcha think? There was no need to take him out of the picture to make him look as a bad father and husband... I mean, really... Well, that doesn't change the fact I love Goku and Dragon Ball! All hail Akira Toriyama! xD

I can't wait for Goku to appear and to see his thoughts on the divorce and what will he do about it. Whatever it is, he better make it quick or he'll lose Chi-Chi forever! Gosh, know that I re-read my review I can say I've just written a whole testament! xD Guess I got inspired... Heh heh... Hopefully you'll be able to update soon! I wanna know what'll happen next!

Happy new year, you guys! :)

**A: I already sent you a pm exploring your points in detail, so I won't go over them again here.**

**A: I love reading your reviews and seeing your opinion on the situation. It's so awesome! Keep using that mind of yours and I can't wait to see your reaction to our next chapter.**

_Superiornite_

_Goku seriously needs to get his act together and save his marriage. I mean come on, I know Toryiama wasn't the one for romance stories, but he forced Chichi to go through a lot, while he allowed the arrogant fool Vegeta to stay with his family and he didn't even care. Update soon._

**A: Things are coming to head now, stay tuned to see how it turns out. I would dispute that Vegeta didn't care though. He grew to care, he says it before he blows himself vs Buu.**

**A: Yeah I think that was totally unfair. We all know that Toryiama wasn't a romantic but why didn't he let goku stay with his family and let Vegeta go off on his own? I mean we can all tell would who make a better family man right? Lol**

_RasenKamehameha_

_This story is the bombdiggady!_

**A: (Looks that up). Thanks!**

**A: Thanks. **

_Dragonsbreath_

_So Chi-Chi didn't get the perfect world she imagined...it would be rather to difficult to live WITHOUT one! It seems strange that Gohan would be so lacking in understanding when he knew exactly the dangers that existed. If the Androids or other threats succeeded in destroying everyone Chi-Chi would be to blame if Goku and Gohan had went by her wishes. Goku isn't perfect but Chi-Chi can be quite selfish!_

**A: This is pointed out to her in this chapter. As for Gohan, for him its about the family. He understands that his dad had to leave to train sometimes, but it doesn't excuse staying dead for 7 years for example.**

**A: yeah poor chichi didn't get everything she wanted and yet goku did. He went on all this adventures including saving the world. That's not fair. And me and Redhunter know that most of you are shocked that gohan is siding with his mom considering the fact that he "was" considered a daddy's boy. I guess becoming a father kind of changed gohan's view points on his parents in this story at least. Thanks for your review and I really appreciate your opinion.**

_Chichi's fan_

_I thought Gohan would be the one defending Goku not Goten but anyway loving this updated soon cuz I can't to see Goku reaction to the news lol_

**A: We decided that time has given Gohan a new outlook on things, and that Goku and Goten are close, so its natural for him to defend him. Neither Gohan or Goten wants their parents to divorce though.**

**A: Chichi's fan, I know you are also shocked about Gohan defending chichi and not Goku. I'm shocked too! Lol and I know that you and everyone else are just as eager to see Goku's reaction. So hold on tight for chapter 4!**


	5. Chapter 5-Storm Clouds Above my Head

**Chi-Chi's Choice**

**Chapter 5- Storm Clouds Above my Head**

_24__th__ World Martial Arts Tournament_

_Goten was getting ready for jr division finals against his best friend Trunks. This was the fight that he had been waiting for, his chance to impress his dad and make him proud. And maybe, just maybe if he was proud enough then he would stick around._

_"__Hey Trunks you ready to lose?", Goten asked with a big grin on his face. Fighting Trunks any time was fun, but fighting in front of his dad made this one extra special. He wouldn't lose, not this time. Trunks usually beat him in their spars since he was slightly stronger from being a year older. The young hybrid stretched as he talked. The fight was going to start in 10 minutes. _

_Trunks laughed. "You wish Goten. You know you can't beat me, especially if we aren't super saiyans."_

_"__I beat you sometimes Trunks." _

_"__Only when I let you win." _

_"__Hey that isn't fair, you better not do that now Trunks." _

_"__Don't worry Goten, I have every intent of winning", Trunks didn't mention what would happen at home, if he didn't win but Goten knew that Vegeta was strict about pushing Trunks to become stronger. "But hey lets give everyone a good show alright?"_

_Goten nodded jumping up and down with excitement. "We will for sure." _

_"__5 minutes, the fight starts again in 5 minutes", the announcer told the crowd who were slowly returning back to their seats. _

_"__Trunks come over here, I want to talk to you", Vegeta called out to his son. _

_"__I have to see what dad wants Goten. Cya on the stage in five minutes." _

_Goten nodded. He turned to go speak to his mom only to see his dad blocking the doorway. _

_Goku walked over and dropped to one knee so that he was of equal height as his son. "Come over here and give your dad a hug Goten."_

_Goten ran over and hugged his dad with a smile on his face. _

_"__Goten you want to win right?"_

_The young hybrid nodded. "More then then anything daddy." _

_"__Why do you want to win?"_

_Goten's face screwed up for a moment as he thought about it. "I want to win so your proud of me daddy. If your proud of me maybe you won't leave."_

_Goku hugged him tighter stroking his hair. "Goten the reason I wasn't around, its not because of you or Gohan buddy. I am very proud of both of you. Especially you, look at you, a super saiyan at your age."_

_"__But daddy..."_

_Goku cut him off. "But daddy nothing. I had to stay away Goten, because with me gone the Earth is peaceful." He frowned for a quick moment. "Also I didn't know about you until recently, I spend most of my time training. If I had known about you I would have asked to be wished back to life. I am sorry that I missed so much time, but I promise I am going to make it up to you." Goku knew that he only had one day on Earth but he was going to make it the best day Goten ever had. _

_"__Really?"_

_Goku nodded. "Remember that when you go out to fight the only reason you do so is to push yourself to your limits and then push beyond them. You should fight to test yourself, not for pride or to make me proud. I am proud of you no matter what the result is. I just want you to do your best understand?"_

_Goten nodded a big smile on his face as he felt a giant weight being lifted off his shoulders._

* * *

"And that is how I knew that dad would be there if he could. I forgave him for not being around for 7 years after that. Also if he hadn't learned how to become a super saiyan 3 then none of us would be here right now", Goten explained to his mom.

Chi-Chi wiped tears away from her eyes, that had been such a great story. Still...it wasn't enough to change her mind.

Goku had opened his mouth to speak, but he closed it. That was what he hand been about to say.

"You are trying to rewrite history Goten, it doesn't work that way. For what you said to make sense, Goku would have had to known that he was going to need a new form because the Earth was going to be attacked again", Chi-Chi explained to him. She hadn't just pushed her sons to study, she had tutored them which required understanding the subjects that were learning. Granted she wasn't on Bulma's level but she wasn't dumb either.

Goku spoke up. "Chi-Chi please reconsider. The Earth is always going to be attacked, I realized that after Buu, for some reason people like to attack us. This is just another period of peace, but we have to keep training, and be ready to deal with the next threat. That is why I am training Uub. He has all of the power of our last bad guy locked inside of him. I can help him bring it out and enhance it using the Kaio-ken. Once he has mastered that I can retire from training every day and I promise we will do all of the things you always wanted to do." Goku wasn't sure what else he could say to make Chi-Chi see reason, but these events had shown him how much she meant to him, and he would do anything and everything to keep her, even not train on a regular basis. "I love you Chi-Chi I don't want to lose you."

Chi-Chi digested his plea and truly he was saying the things she always had wanted him to say. But his plea now couldn't and didn't make up for all of those years that he had neglected not only her but his children. She wasn't going to stand for it. If she gave in now then how long before Goku forgot his promises? No she needed to make sure that he knew she was serious. "All those years you kept running off on me and you expect a few words to heal it all Goku? Well I don't think so mister. I want you out of the house right this instant. Take your stuff and go, I can't stand to be around you right now. You need to prove me to the seriousness of your words and it will take more then a couple of promises to do that. You can come back when you figure out what that will take."

Goku's face fell but he saw an argument he wasn't going to win and so he got up and walked out the front door.

Goten glared at his mother. "He tried to open to you, and you shot him down. That wasn't very nice."

"Someday when you are married Goten you will understand why I had to act like this."

"I won't ever understand how you could treat dad like total shit mom!", Goten spat before getting up and following his dad outside.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Son Goku felt dejected, utterly and hopelessly dejected. Goku had always been the happy go lucky type of guy and he had always been very optimistic no matter how bleak a situation was. When it came to saving the world, Goku was always there and he never ever gave up! He always stayed strong till the end. He had fought and saved the world countless times. But now however, our hero has been faced with a completely different and difficult task. His strict, yet loving and devoted wife of 28 years has demanded a divorce and it didn't look like she is going to change her mind anytime soon.

Goku didn't even understand the concept of "divorce". He had never been faced with a problem like this before. If he can save the earth from destruction, then surely he could save his marriage? Only it wasn't working out that way. No matter what he said, she just wasn't listening. And now what's worse is that not only is Chi-Chi divorcing him but she is also kicking him out of their home. They were now officially separated but still legally married.

Reality was finally sinking in for both saiyans, especially Goku. He couldn't believe that his wife of 28 years was actually divorcing him and what's worse is that this was happening behind his back! How could she do this without even talking to him first. He loved her! Sure he didn't know what love was when they first married but over the first few years of their marriage, he gradually grew to love her and they had Gohan. And she had loved him very much! She was crazy about him. But was love really enough to keep them together? Could love really keep this family together?

* * *

Goten looked up at his father and saw a saddened look on his face. If Goten didn't know better he thought he saw his father was about to cry. Goten gasped with shocked in his eyes. He had never seen his father cry before and he sure as hell didn't want to. Goten hated seeing people cry. "Dad please don't worry! We'll figure this out I promise" Goten said as he touched his father's shoulder.

Goku sat down on a large stone and put his head in his large hands. "I don't know son, your mother seems really serious about this and I don't think she's going to back down anytime soon."

As he listened to his father's words, Goten slowly shocked his head. He wasn't going to accept this "divorce" and he didn't want this father to accept it either. His father never accepted disaster! He was Goku and Son Goku never ever quit. "NO! Don't say that Dad there has to be something you can do to change her mind", Goten encouraged as he sat down down next to his father.

Goku smiled sadly down at his son and shocked his head. "I don't know Goten, I just don't know, but you're old enough to know how stubborn your mother can be", Goku said this as he looked up at the skies, a distant yet sad look in his eyes.

Goten looked down at his hands at this. "So you're just going to let her leave you?". Tears were running down his face.

Goku didn't answer Goten's question but instead he turned his head away from him and said "go home Goten".

Goten's eyes widened at this. "But da-''

"GO HOME!" Goku snapped at him.

"I can't do that!" Goten snapped back.

Goku growled and shocked his head. He never thought he'd say this but Goten was becoming really stubborn nowadays. What had happened to him since he's been gone?  
"Goten don't be foolish, you heard what you're mother said, I'd screw you up like I am."

"NO! that's not true Dad I love you and I don't want to leave you alone through all this"  
"I just can't bear the thought of growing up with about a father! I spend the first seven years of my life without you and I'm not going go through that again!, he said this as he threw himself in to his father's arms. Even as a teenager he still loved be held by his father. He loved his father very much.

Goku sighed heavily as he rested in chin on Goten's head. He wrapped his arms tightly around Goten like he used to do when he was a boy. "Goten, That's very nice of you but let's face it, you're mother doesn't exactly feeling that way about me anymore at least."

After a while of laying in his dads arms Goten finally spoke. "Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Can we go to Bulma's"

Goku raised an eye brow at this. "Why?"

"I think she can help us dad", Goten replied as he looked up at his father.

"How?" Goku asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Goten rolled his eyes at his father's cluelessness. "If anyone knows about relationships it's Bulma. She always seems to have the answer for everything. I mean come on she tamed Vegeta."

"You know you're right Goten, why didn't I think of that before!", Goku exclaimed, now feeling a little better but he was still hurt about the situation. Bulma's the smartest person he knows so why wouldn't she be able to help them.

* * *

_Capsule Corp_

Goku rang the door bell to the large corporation as Goten stood beside him.

"Hi Goku! what a pleasant surprise! It's been a while", Bulma said that last part slightly concerned. Of course it wasn't a surprise at all, because by she figured that Goku found out about Chi-Chi's decision. This is exactly what Bulma feared. She could just see the sad look in her lifelong friend's eyes.

"Hi Bulma", Goku answered back hope leeched from his usually cheerful voice.

"Hi Miss Bulma", Goten greeted sadly sadly.

"So I'm guessing you know don't you Goku?" , she asked understandingly.

"I just can't believe it Bulma" Goku said sadly. "After all the years we have been together why now?"

"She's so stubborn! She's going to tear our whole family apart!" Goten blurted out unable to control his emotions.

"Goten", Goku said sternly. "calm down"

"But da-'', but then he stopped when Goku shot him another stern look. "Sorry", he sighed heavily as he shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at his feet.

Bulma stared sadly at Goten. She felt bad for him, she could understand how he was feeling. Any teenager would be pissed that his parents are splitting up. "Why don't you to come inside and Goten I would like to talk to your father alone. "Why don't you go find Trunks, I'm sure he's upstairs in his room."

Goten nodded and went upstairs to find his friend.

Goku and Bulma sat down in her large living at on one of the large sofas. Goku just sat there with his head in his hands. Bulma placed a hand on Goku's large shoulder and spoke. "Goku I'm so sorry, I tried to talk her out of it" Bulma sad sympathetically to her friend

Goku looked up at her. "So you knew the whole time didn't you Bulma?" he asked feeling slightly hurt that his best friend knew that his wife wanted to divorce him, and didn't tell him.

Yes I knew Goku", she sighed heavily. "That day that you left with that strange little boy, Chi-Chi was really upset with you and she called me that night".

Goku eyed her before speaking again. "What did she say?", he asked afraid to know the truth even though he already knew.

"Well to sum it up Goku, Chi-Chi was really hurt and your decision to just take off like that and she said that she has had enough and that if you're going to gone all the time then she should just be alone", Bulma said now looking at the carpet floor. She didn't want to see the hurt look in Goku's face after saying that last part.

"Darn it!" Goku yelled angrily, as ran his hand through his wild hair. What have I done? "Oh Dende! So because I left with Uub she now wants to divorce me! You know I had to find out from my son Goten that Chi-Chi was on her way to the Court house to file for a some kind of Divorce decree of some sort! Why couldn't she talk to me first instead of forcing a divorce on me, It's like she already decided to end out marriage without my consent", Goku paced back and forth in the large living room.

"Goku calm down. Most divorces aren't final until six months, that means you still have time to convince her to call the divorce off and besides she didn't technically use the word "divorce" in our conversation that night but I could pretty much tell what she was getting when-''

"GOKU are you listening to me! I'm talking here!" yelled Bulma, annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying.

"SIX MONTHS! YOU MEAN THAT SHE'S GOING TO DIVORCE ME IN SIX MONTHS?! Goku nearly screamed.

Bulma sighed as she ran her hand through her turquoises hair. "Goku calmed down, sit down and listen to me okay?"

Goku sat back down with Bulma and looked at her.

"Look Goku I know you're hurt and angry but so is Chi-Chi, You have to understand the reason before her rash decision, Chi-Chi had to put up with a lot over the years, including you running off on her, I know you have to save the world and all but this is really cutting into your family time". "And you leaving with Uub was kind of like the last straw for her, I tried to talk her out it but she's already made up her mind but she did put a lot of thought into this Goku".

"So that's it then? It's over" Goku said defeated.

"Goku were you listening to what I was saying before you abruptly exploded earlier? I said that a divorce usually takes about six months to be finalized, until then you are still legally married Besides look at the bright side", she added.  
"What is the bright side to this Bulma? My wife hates me now?", He said bitterly.

"Goku she doesn't hate you! she's just hurt and she really, really loves you, that's why she was so hurt when you left that day"

"I'm sorry okay! Earlier today I confronted her and told her how much I loved her but she won't listen to me Bulma, she's already made up her mind."

"Well you have six months to change her mind Goku and show her how much you love her" Bulma said standing up.

"How I am going to do that Bulma? How am I going to change her mind and convince her not to divorce me?" Goku asked as she stood up as well.

"By getting your priorities straight Goku, you're one of my best friends and I love you like a brother but your priorities are really screwed up."

Goku hung his head at this.

"Goku don't feel bad, you just need to make some changes and maybe the two of you can come up with a compromise", She said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Goku looked up at Bulma and smiled slightly. He was glad that he came here to seek her advice. She was spoiled at times but she was also very wise when it came to relationships. Maybe this could work. "But how exactly can I make "changes"?" he asked confused.

"Well Goku, just train when you know that there is danger and don't leave you family when earth is not in danger. In times like this, you don't have to run off to some crazy new adventure, just try to relax and enjoy your family for once Goku before you lose them to something far worse than any danger or evil". Sometimes I just don't get him Bulma thought. I mean does he honestly expect her to just welcome him back with open arms every time he leaves?

"Bulma I love my family and I don't want to lose them but I can't just change who I am, I am saiyan which means I have a desire to fight and train an-"

"Yes I understand that Goku But if Vegeta and Gohan can balance their lives between family and adventure and so can you, and if you can't do that, then you will lose your family permanently", She said this as she turned her back to him and proceeded to walk out of the room.

"Bulma wait!" Goku called out.

She slowly turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest. His attitude about this was frustrating her. Here she was trying to tell him the solution to his problems, and he just wasn't listening. This was part of Chi-Chi's problem with him Bulma knew.

"I'll try because I really love Chi-Chi with all my heart, She's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me, she bore me two beautiful sons that I couldn't be more proud of, and the food that she makes, you could die for.

"Goku that's really sweet, you should tell her that."

"I just hope she'll be willing to listen."

"Don't worry just give her some to cool down and maybe about a few months or weeks even, she might change her mind but you have to make some serious changes and maybe you should explain to her your reason for leaving with Uub"

"I'll try", Goku sighed heavily as he once again ran his hand through his while haire. Boy did he have a lot of work to do, He has six months to convince the world's most stubborn woman, his soon to be former wife not to divorce him and that he will change some of his ways. He wasn't even sure if she would be willing to give him another chance.

"You can and you will, Goku you've saved this world dozens of times, if you can do that then I know you can save your marriage."

"Thanks Bulma", He smiled slightly at her despite the situation. He paused before speaking again."Um Bulma?"

"What is it Goku?"

"Chi-Chi also kicked me out", he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh great! She did? Well I guess it's no surprise since…well, anyway don't worry because you can stay here as long as you like."

"Aw thanks Bulma! Oh and can Goten stay too? He kind of decided that he didn't want to leave with Chi-Chi anymore now that she wants to divorce…"

"What! He did! He can't do that, he's still a minor he should be with her!"

"Bulma I know that but he's already made up his mind and plus we can't stop him, Chi-Chi can't even stop him"

"No kidding", Bulma said smugly. He probably got it from his mother….

"Well alright, just as long as you two don't eat up everything I have okay", Bulma said jokingly

At this Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

_Upstairs in Trunks room_

"Damn Goten, I'm really sorry", replied Trunks, as he sat on the edge of his bed next to Goten. his hand on Goten's shoulder.

Goten had his head on his hands much like his father would do. Goten had told him about their "family's falling out" and of course Trunks had heard Goku and Bulma's conversation down stairs.

"You know I'm really surprised as this", Trunks said.

Goten looked up at him and raised a brow. "Why are you surprised?"

"I always thought that you're parents had the best relationship, especially with your dad being so "goofy" all the time", Trunks answered.

Goten smiled slightly at this. He knew that Vegeta wasn't actually what you would call a "lovey, dovey" type of father, but he himself used to envy Trunks for at least having a father in his life during those "oh so tender years". Sometimes Trunks didn't realize how lucky he was Goten reflected. Although Vegeta may not be the perfect father, he had gradually mellowed down and adapted to the human life on earth.

"Goten I have an idea, lets have a spar. We haven't done that in a while", Trunks suggested.

* * *

_Meanwhile on the other side of West City_

Gohan sat at his desk in his office in West City as he was editing a sales report on his new project. "That should be about it", he said to himself as he added the finishing touches to the report. He leaned back in his large leather brown chair and folded his arms behind his neck and sighed to himself.

"This week has been a very rough week", Gohan said aloud. His family was falling apart or at least half of it. Things were still going well with him and Videl and they were both happily raising their beautiful yet fiery daughter Pan together. He was so grateful that everything was running smoothly in his home but in his parents' house things were the exact opposite. They were in beginning of a divorce; a divorce called by his strict yet loving mother.

Gohan really couldn't blame her but at the same time he really didn't want his parents to split up. As a child he always thought that his parents had the best relationship in world. He had a loving mother who was strict yet devoted with both him and his father. And she was an excellent cook and because of this he and his father were always well fed. And Goku, his father was the funniest, kindest and strongest man or better yet warrior in the universe. ! Gohan used to admire his father so much...but recently he was conflicted by his dad's actions. He had been so sure that Goku was done leaving when he settled down for 10 years.

Poor Goten he was caught in the middle of this. He didn't take the divorce well, Gohan knew that for sure. However, what Gohan didn't know was that Goten would not be living with their mother anymore. And Gohan also didn't know that his mother kicked their father out of their house. But that's no surprise really because when most couples break up or divorce; they don't usually live together anymore.

Gohan looked up from his work as he felt too huge power levels spike. Goten and Trunks, they were going all out. He couldn't feel who they were fighting and as Gohan left his office to check what was going on, he hoped that they weren't fighting against more Androids. Gohan had more then enough battling Androids for one life time. When he was landed he was happy to see it was just the boys going all out at each other. He watched for a while before stepping in to deflect a blast that could have done considerable damage to the planet had it been allowed to hit. "Both of you chill out now. Why are you going all out for training?"

Gohan's face fell as Goten explained the situation to him. It was what he had expected Chi-Chi to do, but he was somewhat shocked that she had rejected Goku's pleading out of hand like that. Why not give him two months to show hes changed his ways. Gohan resolved that he would go to talk to his mom just as soon as he had the chance. Goten's describing her reaction to his talk with Goku gave him an idea. He had never shared with anyone the exact details of what went in that year inside the HTC. It was time that his mom heard that story about how his bond with his dad grew very tight because of that year. Maybe just maybe it would help convince her to at least give Goku a shot at changing, Gohan thought she owed him that much for all the times he had saved the planet in the past.

_A/N:This chapter ran into a couple of bumps in the road that had to be smoothed out before we felt comfortable posting it. We are thrilled that our readers have stuck with us through the seemingly random updates this story has been getting. We are writing and posting each chapter as fast as we can while still maintaining the level of storytelling that our readers have come to expect. _

_Goku got kicked out and now it feels real to him for the very first time. How will he respond? Will Gohan help our hurt the situation and who's side is he on in this anyway? Buckle up kiddo's, because the ride is about to get wild. _

_Until next time thanks for reading and keep leaving us reviews,_

_XOXOserenityXOXO and RedHunter _

* * *

_Reviews_

_RasenKamehameha_

_Actually Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, Krillin and Goku take the blame equally  
And Gohan was a kid, So what? That never stopped anyone else in the Dragon Ball universe!_

**A: I disagree, it does matter that he was a scared kid. He lost control of himself. Yes he should have listened, but come on he was 11. Just because he has super powers doesn't make him any less of a child. **

_Chichifan_

_Wow Goten is fight hard for he's family (god I love him) anyway great chapter loved the flashbacks!_

**A: Thank you. Goten is one of my favorites. If you enjoy flashbacks then your in for a treat with this chapter.**

**A:I love goten too! He's so adorable. Thanks for reading. : **)

_MusicGirl34_

_I think Goten overreacted a bit in the beginning of the story. He had a right to be distraught, but I wish it didn't have to be to the point when Chi-Chi had to yell at him. While I love the Son Family, I do believe Chi-Chi moved too fast with her decision & I do think Goten did the right thing by getting Goku. I really do hope that Goku & Chi-Chi's marriage doesn't end._

**A: When you have family members on edge, these things happen. Other reviewers are mostly in agreement with you, about Chi-Chi moving to fast. I will say that many of these issues have been building up inside her for a long time. I think that we all hope that things are able to be turned around. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.**

**A: Well the Son family is a pretty close knit family so it hear that his mom wants a divorce from his dad who is admires so much would probably send him over the edge. When my parents divorced, I didn't react that way because I lot younger then goten and I had no clue what was going on. Thank you for sharing your thoughts.**

_Haaruuhii_

_Hahaha Goku is all like "whut"_

**A: Glad someone had that reaction. I was trying to inject a moment of humor into a tense situation, glad you liked it. Also I truly believe that Goku would have a reaction like that.**

**A:yeah I think he's a little bit dumbfounded right now. Lol**

_SkyFlame Vongola_

_Man! All this drama is making my heart beat faster._

I really hope that you bring out Goku's feelings more, I mean sure Goten is the one whose parents will split apart, but Goku rarely talked.

**A: Wish granted this chapter heavily features Goku and his feelings.**

**A: wow your heart's beating faster! Well hold on because things are about to get crazier! And yeah we'll work more on goku's emotions.**

_Marorin5_

_Hiya! Glad you updated! Well done, Goten! Looking for Goku and bringing him back was a nice move. Well, it's argument time! I'd like to see what Goku told Goten back at the Tournament. Something tells me in next chaptie there will be a cute father/son moment x3. I'd also like to see what Goku has to say for himself. It's true Goku isn't the best with words but I'm sure he has some few arguments under his sleeve. Sometimes, I can't help but think Chi-Chi never understood HIM. She wanted him to be a normal husband when there is no way he'll ever be normal considering the way he was raised and his heritage and all. It'd be nice to see him giving his opinion and explaining his actions to Chi-Chi for a change. Usually it's her who gives her opinion and what she thinks and Goku just listens. I'd like to see who will end up 'victorious' with this argument. For some reason, I kinda expect Gohan to appear and join the whole argument. It'd be pretty interesting to see what each one of them have to say. Hopefully they'll set everything right and then that god damn divorse will go to hell!  
Hope you'll update soon! 'Til next time! ;)_

**A: Sorry for the delay between updates, we are doing them as fast as possible. I have another story to worry about along with college, so that is cutting into my time to write for this story. Hopefully you enjoy the Goku/Goten moment. Goku does speak up more this chapter, for all the good it does him. You are right that Chi-Chi doesn't really understand him, not deep down where it counts. But the same can be said for him and her, he doesn't really understand her at all. Gohan will get more involved next chapter now that he is up to date on the situation.**

**A:You said it Marorin5! I love reading your reviews. And don't worry you'll see what gohan is going to say about this**.

_Superiornite_

_Come on Goku. Set things straight and quit screwing around for once. You must save your marriage. Chichi gave her life just to be with you and she just wants for yoh to be more admirable to her and not running off.  
Please update soon._

**A: You have it nailed from Chi-Chi's point of view, she is tired of him running off and this is way to get his attention. She is ready to go through with it, but she would rather that Goku comes around.**

**A:Hey I totally agree with you there. I wish the Goku had been more attentive towards chichi and his family; ESPEICLLY Chi-Chi! He didn't give her as much attention as he should have.**


End file.
